


The Blood Is Rare And Sweet As Cherry Wine

by kycantina



Series: jeankasa month 2019 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: bits and pieces from a Twilight AU I'll write someday.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Series: jeankasa month 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538953
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Whatever Here That's Left Of Me Is Yours

She's smooth, agile in a way that takes Jean's breath away. Mikasa deftly lifts the mountain lion, pressing her lips to its open veins, blood coating her from the elbows down. She drinks deeply, in a way that indicates that she's gone too long without a fix. Jean stops a few feet away, awestruck and wide-eyed. "Hungry?" He asks, voice shaking just a little. He can feel her eye roll, even from this far away. They've been dating for almost a year now, the elusive, gorgeous Mikasa Ackerman, and Jean Kirstein, the new boy in school who'd  _ somehow _ caught her eye. 

Mikasa swallows. "I still don't understand how you aren't disgusted by this." Blood drips from her lips, onto the snow below, somehow missing her fancy shoes. “It’s not like I couldn’t meet you later.”

Jean shrugs. “It’s not like I didn’t know what I was getting myself into.” He tapped his pencil on the cover of his sketchbook, a nervous habit. “My mom’s the chief of police.”

She narrows her eyes at him, an almost affectionate gesture. "I don't see how that compares." Mikasa gingerly pulls a pack of face wipes out of her purse, carefully cleaning off her hands. 

"Well, it does.” He gives her a moment, glancing down at his sketchbook. "It just does, I'm not afraid of you or anything. You're not as scary as you think you are." Jean retraces a line, a trickle of blood down the side of her mouth, the glint in her eyes. He'll never get sick of it. 

"That's not comforting at all." Mikasa smirks at him with a flash of fang. "I'm concerned." She jokes, stretching slowly. 

"Whatever." Jean laughs, standing up and closing the sketchbook. "You're the one who kills mountain lions for fun."

"Point taken." Mikasa makes her way over to him, shyly taking Jean's hand. "Should we get going?"


	2. The Icarus To Your Certainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Christmas, vampire Christmas.

They're three hours into studying for Jean's pre-calc exam when she invites him over for Christmas, vampire Christmas.

"Since your mom's working and such." Mikasa explains, twirling a pencil in her hand. "There's no other Kirsteins in the area, right? Historia told me to ask, we'd love to have you."

"You tell me that you're worried for my safety when we're alone together," He begins slowly, only partially joking. "And then you ask me to spend the holidays in a houseful of vampires, with only you there to make sure I don't get sucked dry?"

"They'll love you!" She smiles playfully. "I swear, you'll be fine. None of us have had a human in at least two hundred years."

Jean puts his head in his hands before looking back up at her, laughing softly. "I swear, how are the police going to explain this to my mom? 'Sorry Ms. Kirstein, your son was completely drained of blood by his vampire girlfriend and her family, by the way, merry Christmas'?"

"You're so dramatic," Mikasa rolls her eyes, taking his hand, "I promise nothing's going to happen to you, okay? Let's get back to the math."


	3. Threatened Fire But That Was Long Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're never going to work out.

_ They're never going to work out, _ Jean decides as he watches Mikasa draw eyes from across the lunch room. He shouldn't be thinking like this, they've only been on one date (a messy, chaotic date, but he  _ did _ get kissed at the end, if it was any consolation). One date was good, he could die a happy man after one date with a girl like her. Jean shouldn't be thinking of all the ways they could go wrong, he's already been so lucky. There's something different about her, something Jean can't put his finger on. If he's honest, he's not sure if she's entirely human, a thought that both terrifies and thrills him. Jean's been jokingly asking her about it for weeks, all secret identities and superhero origin stories. Whatever she is, it won't make Jean like her any less. She could suck his blood and make him one of her own before he'd stop admiring her (not that Jean would admit it though). 

Mikasa smiles to him as she passes, a little playful smirk, probably still reminiscent of their biology lecture the period before (all notes scribbled in Jean's notebook passed back and forth, trying to hide and cover laughs before Mr. Banner noticed). Jean smiles back, and tries his best not to look like an idiot while doing it, as she sits down at her usual table (which he had yet to be invited to). 

He blushes, tries not to let anyone see. He doesn't want anyone to know about them yet, keep it to himself for a while. Jean's managed to keep his mother out of the loop too, leaving it to rocks thrown at windows and kisses stolen behind Jean's car. For now, he'll deny any questions, keep Mikasa for himself, if only to allow time for her less than accepting family to come to terms with it. It feels good in some ways, to keep a little, inconsequential secret. 

Mikasa smiles to him from across the parking lot, perched by the driver's side of her silver Volvo ("it's safe, and reliable." She argues when he asks about it. "At least we know that I'll never break down on the way home from Portland."). She doesn't wave, Jean doesn't expect her to. Instead, Mikasa pulls out her phone to text him.

**AP Lit homework tonight? I'll read your essay if you read mine? **

Jean glances down at the text, laughing just a little. It's a rainy day (as it normally is in Forks), but he doesn't feel like pulling up the hood of his windbreaker. When he looks to Mikasa, she's grinning cheekily, teeth sharp and white, almost like fangs, Jean thinks, smiling at the thought. He doesn't dare approach her, doesn't dare scare her off. They've been playing at romance for a while now, and Jean can't help but feel that they're so close.

**Only if you don't make fun of me.** It's a quick, boring response to keep her from pushing (he's been quiet recently, letting them grow into... whatever this was turning into). 

  
**I make no promises ;).** With that, he sees her get in the car, starting up and backing out, impatient to leave the lot. Jean sighs, shoes smacking in the parking lot's abundance of puddles as he makes his way to his truck. 


	4. No Grave Can Hold My Body Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean Kirstein had never given much thought as to how he would die, but he'd always anticipated it being at the end of a long, healthy, if not boring life.

Jean Kirstein had never given much thought as to how he would die, but he'd always anticipated it being at the end of a long, healthy, if not boring life. He'd never had anxious daydreams about shootings or terrorist attacks, or kidnapping (that sort of thing didn't happen in Arizona, or in Forks, for that matter). What he hadn't expected was death at seventeen, didn't expect to be at his old art studio, where he'd spent countless hours as a child. Jean hadn't predicted that this would be it, that he would end up bleeding out in his hometown, his vampire girlfriend perched over him, mouth to the bite mark on his wrist. He could feel her teeth, fangs, against the wound. 

"That's enough." Hanji's voice is clear across the studio, still in control despite the blood up to her elbows. "Mika, pull back before you drain him." She's fast, pulling Mikasa off him in a way that looks gentle but isn't. The look of concern on Hanji's face as she rips off a piece of Jean's shirt to bandage the wound worries him more than the blood loss. Mikasa's crying, he thinks, or it's the dizziness. She radiates remorse, anxiety. He's more worried about her feelings, if she was upset, than if he'll die (will he? all Jean feels is warm and fuzzy). 

"You're going to be okay, Jean, okay? I just need you to stay awake." Hanji assures him, but her grimace says otherwise. "Historia, call the ambulance. We're going to need a lot of blood."

The next thing he knows, he's in what feels like a full body cast, thickly bandaged legs propped up and countless tubes and needles coming out of his arms. Mikasa's staring at him, eyes half-lidded, exhausted even if she doesn't need to sleep. "Hey." His voice is dry and quiet.

She jolts awake. “Shh. You’re okay.”

"Did it work?" He swallows. "Am I a v-."

Mikasa shakes her head, reaching up to cup Jean's face. "No, God no. I got all the venom, and Hanji made sure I didn't get anything else." She winces at the memory.


End file.
